


Spinnin’ In a Rhythm Fierce and Free, Being Who You’re Born to Be

by rainstorm_523



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gender Identity, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonbinary, M/M, Tim has been questioning their gender identity as asks their partner for help, idk how to tag well, non-binary jon, title is from The Orion Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: Tim and Jon discuss how they identify and Google stuff I guess I’m bad at summaries~~~~Tim sat down on the couch next to Jon, “can I ask you something?”“Of course,” he gave Tim a small smile, “what do you want to ask?”
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: JonTim Week 2021





	Spinnin’ In a Rhythm Fierce and Free, Being Who You’re Born to Be

Tim sat down on the couch next to Jon, “can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he gave Tim a small smile, “what do you want to ask?”

Tim returned the smile, “um, well, this might be an awkward question to ask, but what made you realize that you were non-binary? I’m sorry if this is an awkward question, but I didn’t know who else to ask and you’re my partner and I figured you might be able to help.” 

They reached over and took Tim’s hand, “it’s completely fine. I guess I realized that I liked they/them pronouns in my late teens. I knew that I wasn’t a boy, definitely not a girl, but something in between. I just felt, well, weird whenever people referred to me as a boy. I still like he/him, but I feel good when referred to as they/them. I suppose I knew for a while, just didn’t know how to put it into words until I was a little older.”

Tim nodded slowly, “thanks.”

“Did that help at all?”

“Kinda,” Tim shrugged and leaned their head on Jon’s shoulder. “No labels really seem to fit for me though. I like he/him, and they/them, and she/her, and even some neopronouns that I’ve heard people use. They all just fit so well and make me feel happy. They make me feel  _ good _ . 

“I know that I technically don’t need to have a label for it, but they’re comfortable. I just don’t know any that would really fit me.” Tim curled up into Jon’s side more. 

“Well we could always Google some and look at a list,” they offered and pulled out their phone. He typed in something and pulled up a list. 

Tim looked over at the phone, “see anything I might like?”

“I’ll read a few for you,” Jon scrolled down a bit and zoomed in on a word and description to read it better. “‘Non-binary: a person who has a gender that is not male or female.’”

Tim shrugged, and leaned over to read the next one, “‘genderqueer: a person who’s gender identity cannot be categorized as solely male or female.’” Tim smiled, “I kinda like that one.”

“Here’s one that seems to be what you described,” Jon pointed to something else. “‘Pangender: a gender identity that is all encompassing.’”

“I really like that one,” Tim leaned up and kissed Jon on the cheek, “I think I’ll stick with that one for now. Thanks for helping me out.”

“You’re welcome, and I’ll help you anytime, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I partly wrote this because I personally head canon Tim as pangender and just vibes with whatever pronouns people use for them. The other part is because I honestly vibe with whatever and was partially self-projecting lol. Except I identify as a demigirl and just vibe with all pronouns 
> 
> Also non-binary Jon!! Love enby Jon 
> 
> The title of this fic is from the song S.T.A.R. Child by The Orion Experience. I wrote this on Orion’s birthday so I deemed a TOE lyric title to be appropriate


End file.
